Indiscretion
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: When everyone around you would think it's all wrong, why does it feel so right? A tale about a man, a woman, and their secret desires. *Entry for the Taste of the Forbidden Contest* AH; BxE; Olderward.


**Disclaimer: Rated NC-17 for language and sexual content. I own nothing but the plot; all characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

Family reunions. We have them every year. I hate them.

I love them.

I loathe them.

Edward's there. Watching me.

Watching us. He's not even being subtle about it.

Just glaring. His face unreadable, although I know better.

My husband notices but says nothing. He doesn't care anymore.

About me. About the baby I'm holding in my arms. About anything, really.

He's sleeping with his secretary. His male secretary.

The divorce papers are being processed as we speak, and this is the last event we're attending together.

Look happy. Smile. Make sure none of them suspect a thing.

My parents don't know. Nobody does. It's all quiet and hush hush.

The soon-to-be ex-husband wants it that way. He says it's for the best.

I guess for him it is. For me? Not so much.

His secrets are his own and will stay that way. Mine will be exposed as soon as I leave here today.

I know what's coming. The stares. The gasps. The rumors.

Especially when I move away without telling anyone why.

They'll say I ran away.

They'll say I'm crazy and that I was duped.

They'll say a lot of things.

Wrong things. Mean things. Lies. Rumors.

I won't care. I won't be here.

I'll be in Edward's arms.

In another state.

In another city.

Where nobody knows exactly how close we are.

Where people won't judge us for our love.

Where his child, the child I am currently holding in my arms, can grow up with two parents who love him unconditionally.

…

_**A year earlier...**_

Edward stands behind me and slips his arms around my midsection, whispering in my ear, "I've waited so long for this, Bella."

I moan lowly and arch into him. "I know."

"I can't stay away from you anymore, baby." His kisses are hot behind my ear, down the column of my neck, and scorching my skin in their wake.

This is so wrong but feels so right.

My breathing speeds up with every kiss. Every time he touches me, no matter how innocently or insignificantly, it leaves me tingling and wanting more. Nobody has ever felt as good as him.

"Then don't. Don't stay away. Please, if just this once, please don't hold back, Edward. I need you so much." Nobody's touched me in so long. Not even my own husband.

Edward's warmth engulfs my body and sets me on fire like nobody else ever has.

His hands make their way up my abdomen and settle under the swell of my breasts. "Are you sure, Bella? Once we do this, we can never go back."

I swallow back so many emotions.

Glee, because finally, finally he's touching me the way I've wanted him to for so long.

Sadness, because this may be the only time we'll have this. The only time we let our desire grow and bloom, consuming us both entirely.

Confusion, because I'm one hundred percent certain that if this ever gets out nobody will understand the feelings we share for each other.

But I know. I know how wrong this is. How society will see us if they find out. But not a bone in my body cares because I love this man with every fibre of my being.

I always have.

I want to give him every part of myself in every way. "Yes, Edward. I want this. I need this. We've tiptoed around it for too long." I close my eyes and get lost in the feel of him against me, all around me.

Edward cups my breasts in his large hands, and gives them a light squeeze, as I grind into his growing erection.

"Do you feel that, sweetheart? That's what you do to me," he whispers, his breath tickling the skin behind my ear.

I moan as his nimble fingers rub softly over my sensitive nipples through the light fabric of my cotton sundress. I need so much more. More touching, more grinding. Just more of everything. Him... definitely more of him.

"Yes, so much, Edward. Please, please don't stop," I plead, my panties becoming wet and uncomfortable. I want him inside me. I need to feel him. I need him to take me and make me his.

I've known him my whole life. He's all man and I'm all woman now. He can have me the way he's wanted me for the last ten years.

Ten years of yearning for us both because I'd wanted him too. I'd yearned to feel his hands on me, his fingers grazing every inch of my skin, and his mouth kissing, teasing and tasting me.

But our love was forbidden. It still is, but I can't stop this. Whatever it is, it's more powerful than both of us. This connection we share, it can't be denied any longer.

We're both adults, but nobody will understand. People, society, and their ridiculous standards.

_You can't be with kin..._

_Blood is thicker than water..._

"Turn around, Bella." His voice is low, gravely, and commanding. Just as I remember it.

His eyes are green, blazing emeralds, darkened by desire. Desire neither of us are willing to contain anymore.

His lips call to me, beckoning to be tasted. A forbidden fruit no more.

"Kiss me," I beg, my voice husky and unrecognizable, flamed by so much lust and desire.

Nobody will see us. We're but mere cousins. Family. Nothing wrong with him following me around. Nothing wrong with quiet discussions in locked closets. Nothing wrong with loving someone that shares the same grandparents as you do. Nothing wrong with being able to call that person your best friend as well as your lover.

That's what he is to me, what we are to each other. We speak everyday. Texting, e-mails, phone calls. I talk to him more than the man I'm married to.

Nobody will suspect we're doing anything illicit. We're family, after all.

In this tiny closet, surrounded by cleaning supplies, it's just the two of us, finally.

We have time, I'm sure my husband won't look for me. He's currently nursing a beer with my father. The two converse over hunting and fishing while I take what I can get.

Edward tastes like scotch and sin. His lips are soft and pliable against mine. I can't help the groan that leaves my mouth as he swipes his tongue over my bottom lip, begging for more.

His tongue is soft but demanding as it mingles with mine. This is more than I've ever thought possible. All these feelings that are coursing through my mind and body are pure and animalistic.

My entire body tingles as I bring my hands to his hair and tangle my fingers through the fine tendrils at the back of his neck. Closer. I need him close to me. I want to crawl inside his body and stay there for all of eternity.

"Oh god," I moan as his lips leave mine and make their way down my throat to the soft flesh of my exposed collarbone. His tongue leaves a wet trail of fire in its wake as he tastes my skin by sucking lightly between his parted lips.

I'm a mess, a puddle of goo, as his fingers hitch my sundress higher and higher over my thighs. Goosebumps cover my flesh as more and more of the aroused skin is exposed.

Edward takes a few steps, which I follow unconsciously, and presses my back against the wall by the door. He's gentle as he does so. His hands wrapping around my waist where he's bunched up my dress, exposing the flimsy underwear I'd chosen to wear.

He knows I've chosen them for him.

Soft red satin with a hint of lace. Tiny scraps of fabric barely sewn together.

"Shit, Bella. I don't think I can stop at just kissing you and touching you. I want to be inside you, baby," he rasps, looking down at my bare legs and barely there underwear, and then meeting my eyes.

I shake my head. "Then don't. Don't stop. Don't ever stop wanting me the way I want you, Edward."

Something passes behind his eyes. Emotions I'm all too familiar with. Desire. Lust. Need. Love. Want. Everything I feel for him, mirrored in the way he looks at me. His pupils are black, hungry, like he's starving, and I'm his only meal.

He leans down and kisses me again. His lips, a mere whisper - a poem - ghosting softly, reverently, telling me everything he desires.

It's a contrast to our earlier kiss. Gentle and sweet, as opposed to rushed and forceful.

I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him as close to me as possible. There's no room between his body and mine as every inch of him is pressed into me.

"Can I touch you?" he pleads, his forehead resting on my shoulder as he struggles to calm his breathing.

"Please," I beg, my voice sounding like someone else's.

He pulls my dress over my head, leaving me standing before him with the tiny underwear and nothing else.

A bra didn't go with the style of this sundress.

I'm a little shy at first, reaching up to cover my chest as he simply watches me, taking in every inch of exposed skin.

"Don't," he commands lowly. "Don't hide from me, Bella. You never have, and I don't want you to ever feel like you need to."

I let my arms fall on each side of my body and take a deep breath. I feel exposed, but not overly so.

This is new for us. There's been flirting and some dirty talk. Phone sex on a couple of occasions.

He lives across the country so we don't get to see each other much. Just once a year, every year like clockwork.

He kneels before me and plants small kisses across my stomach, tickling me, making me giggle.

He smiles mischievously and his eyes meet mine. "I remember how ticklish you always were. I think I'll use it to my advantage."

I giggle and scratch his scalp lightly, making him sigh in contentment. "And I know that if I keep playing with your hair, you'll end up falling asleep." I smirk and press my hand against his cheek; my thumb ghosts back and forth just over his cheek bone.

His fingers brush up my outer thighs, all the way to my waist, and to the sides of my panties making me shiver and moan.

"I think these need to come off, sweetheart." He licks his lips and smirks.

I nod, swallowing my words as he slowly pulls down my underwear and pockets them as soon as I step out of them.

"We wouldn't want to lose these, would we?" he teases.

Pressing his nose against my pubic bone, Edward kisses the top of my slit and I shift my hips forward, wanting so much more.

"I need, Edward...so much," I mumble and close my eyes.

His fingers slide softly up my inner thigh and his thumb presses against my slit, parting me, and gathering wetness as he slips his fingers over my throbbing pussy, teasing but not giving me what I need.

"Shit," I curse and press a hand to my mouth, thrashing my head from side to side. My physical desire eclipses the need to be quiet as Edward presses two fingers on the edge of my entrance, stretching me while his thumb makes small passes over my swollen clit.

"I can smell how much you want me, Bella." Edward palms himself through his clothes while his fingers work in, out, and over me. I can feel myself dripping for him as the coil in my belly tightens and tightens with every pass of his fingers over my swollen nub.

He presses kisses to my stomach and belly button, softly dipping his tongue inside then kissing the skin along my hip and down, down, down, until I feel his fingers slip out of me and parting my folds.

His tongue is softer than his fingers over my swollen flesh, yet feels so much better. I whimper and shake as he presses his mouth against me and shifts one of my legs over his shoulder, opening me up for him.

With my back against the wall anchoring me, I let myself feel everything. Each pass of his tongue caressing my pussy, drawing pleasure from my body like nobody else ever has.

I try not to think that maybe this will be our only chance, and that this is the one and only time he'll love me this way.

"I can't, Edward, I can't handle any more," I whimper as the coil explodes, hot and tingling everywhere all at once.

His mouth and chin are dripping in my juices as he presses a last soft kiss against my slit. I shift against him; it's almost too much for my over sensitized skin.

He stands before me, still dressed in his cargos and polo shirt, and smirks knowingly when I take a deep breath and smile up at him.

"Your turn now, Cuz," I'm feeling naughty and bold. I'm emblazoned by the amazing orgasm that was just coursing through my body.

He shakes his head. "Next year, Cuz." He rolls his eyes at the playful nickname and kisses me softly. The taste of him and me together on his tongue is like nothing else, and I love it. "I need to be inside you, Bella."

His words send a shiver down my spine and a pang of need between my legs. In spite of what he just did, I want us to be together like that too.

I reach down, undo the button and zipper to his pants, and run my hand down the front of his boxer briefs.

He's warm and hard for me. "Are you sure?" I ask, looking up at him from underneath my lashes as I lower his pants and boxers, letting his erection spring free.

I haven't chanced a glance down at his cock, but the weight of it in my hand makes me squirm and rub my thighs together, as I stroke him softly from base to tip.

He nods and lets his head fall back briefly before bringing his hand over mine and stopping my movements. "If you keep going, I'm not going to last, baby."

He presses his body against mine and kisses me, his cock pressing against my belly, so close yet too far from where I desperately want it.

His hands leave a trail of fire down my neck, over the swell of my breast, and down my sides, until he reaches the top of my thighs.

Understanding finally dawns on me in my lust filled haze, and I comply with his silent request, parting my legs and letting him hoist me up against the wall.

I hold onto his shoulders as he spreads my wetness over his dick before he positions it at my entrance. "Are you sure, Bella? There's no going back after this," he asks once more and I move my hips minutely against him, indicating my assent.

Inch by glorious inch, he enters me, slowly but forcefully, filling me completely like nothing else ever has. A slow satisfying burn settles inside me and I need him - want him - to move, to give me friction, something, anything. "Please," I whimper.

I'm a sweaty mess and I have no clue how we're going to hide this from anyone. But I don't care, not one bit, as Edward pulls slightly and pushes back into me forcefully.

"This isn't going to be gentle, Bella. I can't," he moans apologetically.

"Give me everything you've got," I moan.

He grunts as his only reply before his mouth covers mine.

Grunts and moans fill the small room as he pounds into me.

Our mouths move together as our bodies do. Breathing the same air as our orgasms build and build. His pelvic bone hits me just the right way, taking me higher and higher with every stroke.

Finally he kisses me fully, passionately as his orgasm consumes him.

He spills into me, pumping once, twice, and with the third and last, I shudder and quake around him, completely sated and ready to fall to the ground, thankful that he's holding me up.

I lean my head on his shoulder, unable to move, as I momentarily let my body recover.

He strokes my back lovingly after lowering my feet to the ground.

With his arms around me, I let him hold me and wrap my arms around his waist. A simple, loving hug. A connection.

He buries his face in my neck and drops kisses to my collarbone. "I love you so much, Bella."

Tears run down my face and I sniffle, his words confirming what I already knew. "I love you too."

…

_**Present day...**_

I'd gotten dressed and had gone to the bathroom to clean myself up. When I had rejoined my husband, he hadn't noticed a thing. So unobservant. Uncaring.

A month later, I found out I was pregnant.

I knew it was Edward's. Billy and I hadn't even slept in the same bed for months.

He knew the baby wasn't his but he never questioned it.

He simply didn't care.

Never suspected Edward either. Who would?

Edward is my cousin.

An older cousin. Thirteen years separate us.

We weren't raised together.

We never played doctor as kids.

He never changed my diapers.

We weren't even close until I turned eighteen, and we ran into each other on the University campus where he was a teacher and I was a freshman.

Our friendship grew from there.

Time progressed.

I married Billy.

Edward dated. A lot.

We kept in contact, and over time as my marriage crumbled, I found solace in his comforting words.

Every year, we'd see each other at the reunion and got closer and closer.

Last year's indiscretion was a long time coming.

It left us with a gift and somewhat of a way out.

"Bella?" Edward breathes my name, tears running down his cheeks, as he picks up Ben from my arms and holds him against his chest.

It's the first time he sees him in the flesh.

I gave birth three months ago with my mother by my side because Billy was out with his boys.

He's never even spoken to Ben. Treats him like a stranger.

Edward couldn't be around while I was pregnant or even during labor, too many suspicions. Plus he was on a school mandatory trip the week I gave birth, there was no way for him to fly from New York to Washington state.

Billy now knows about Edward and I. He signed the divorce papers and all I have to do is leave without saying a word about his own indiscretions.

"Bella? Edward? What's going on here?" my mother asks, appearing by our side just as Edward drops a kiss to my forehead.

"Mom, I'll talk to you later, okay?" My eyes meet hers and she knows. She knows everything. Without telling her, I know she knows.

Her eyes shift from Edward to Ben and back to me. "Does Esme know?" she questions, her voice no higher than a whisper.

Esme is Edward's mother and my mom's sister. "No, she doesn't know a thing, Aunt Renee," Edward answers, wrapping his arm loosely around my waist.

Mom shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "So the divorce rumors are true?"

I close my eyes and nod. For once, this small town got something right. It shouldn't be too long before people figure out that Billy is screwing Seth.

"Go," mom whispers. "Edward, take care of my grandbaby," she adds.

I sniffle and hug her tightly. "I love you, mom. Thank you."

"I knew you two had something special, Bella. I just wish you would have said something." Her eyes are sad as she lets me go and drops a kiss to Ben's forehead.

"And what would you have said?" I demand, holding on to a shred of hope that this will blow over and that our family won't shun us.

"I wish you both the best of luck. Call me when you get to the Big Apple." With last kiss to my cheek, she whispers, "I love you too, honey. I'll talk to Esme and your father."

We leave and head straight to the airport.

My things have already been shipped to Edward's house.

He lives on the outskirts of Manhattan.

He still teaches at NYU, my alma mater.

Next year, neither of us plans on going to the family reunion.


End file.
